(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wear resistant rubber hoses and more particularly to a wear resistant rubber hose for transferring fluid containing abrasive material such as crushed stone, coral, etc.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In transferring mud dug from the sea-bed together with the sea water by means of a conventional rubber hose, sharp corners of the crushed stone or coral mixed in the mud strike against the inner surface of the rubber hose, thus inducing the premature tear failure thereof and hence deteriorating its durability.